


El Amor Oculto a Plena Vista

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Ushio to Tora | Ushio and Tora
Genre: Amor unilateral, Amores correspondidos en otro tiempo, Drama, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oneshot, Other, Parejas casadas, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, PostTime, Reconocimiento de un amor, Romance, SemiAU, Visitas de explicacion, divorcio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Recuerdos plagados de aventuras, personas y emociones burbujeantes, separadas y alojados para un todo concentrandose en un ser único. Un amor dulce y salvaje, que a pesar del tiempo continua experimetandolo como la primera vez que cayo de un alto edificio perseguida por cabezas flotantes vengativas.





	El Amor Oculto a Plena Vista

**Regreso nuevamente.**

**Ya que luego de ver la nueva serie animada del mismo autor de Ushio to Tora me entro la nostalgia y recordé el final de la historia, creo que es algo muy adoc., con un escenario interesante quiero creer que puede ser entendido de dos maneras o eso intento.**

**Sin más disfruten.**

**Los personajes de Ushio to Tora son propiedad de Kazuhiro Fujita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bellas flores cargadas en sus brazos, subiendo uno a uno los peldaños del camino necesario en su ingreso al cementerio. Una primera e inesperada visita que curiosamente le emocionaba de sobre manera. Tomo la delantera hasta llegar al final deteniéndose por el paisaje plantado frente suyo, lapidas cuidadosamente cuidadas con diversos obsequios y flores. Por un momento imagino que aquella puerta le introdujo a un nuevo y desconocido mundo.

\- ¿Cariño? – su voz le sorprendió casi dejando caer el ramo que cuidadosamente había sido seleccionado antes de encaminarse a este lugar. Con grandes ojos y una leve disculpa, mostro que aun sostenía de manera adecuada las flores. Recibió una tenue sonrisa y asentimiento seguida de una mano que se le extendió para que la tomara. No dudo, cambiando la posición del ramo a su brazo contrario y apretando la cálida palma iniciando el recorrido por las diversas tumbas. Algunas realmente hermosas, sencillas o descuidas, por un momento la melancolía cruzo a través suyo, colocándose expresamente en la zona izquierda del pecho, sintiéndose pesado. – El clima es agradable. – dijo ella levantando la vista al cielo azul cubierto por algunas nubes.

\- Si. - un tranquilo viento soplo moviendo las hojas del piso, la escucho reír, deteniéndose en una pequeña tumba frente a un frondoso árbol. - ¿Es aquí?

\- En efecto. Vamos coloquemos algo de agua, incienso y ese maravilloso ramo que compraste. – Asintió energéticamente comenzando con la conocida tradición que se esforzó en memorizar ante la invitación a un lugar inesperado. Ambos de rodillas y juntando sus manos, dirigiéndole todos sus respetos.

\- Madre – hablo lentamente notando un brillo cristalino formarse en sus ojos. La mujer de inmediato rio disculpándose y secando su rostro con el dorso de la mano - ¿Es alguien importante?

\- Lo es.

\- ¿Más que mi padre? – pregunto inocentemente, desconcertándola al instante cambiando a una tranquila sonrisa, regresando a mirar la lápida sin nombre - ¿Por eso es que usted…?

\- No. Tu padre es importante para mí y lo amo pero, quizás a "él" nunca deje de amarlo.

\- Uhm… no lo entiendo. – confeso, apretando los puños contra el pantalón de vestir, dejando blancos sus nudillos. Una mano blanca se posó sobre estas transmitiendo calor y comprensión – él… ¿Cómo era? – soltó, intentando figurar una idea de quien su madre amaba aun a pesar de amar a su padre.

\- Déjame pensa – apoyo el índice debajo de su barbilla – Glotón, gruñón, salvaje y gritón. – los calificativos de s madre resultaban inquietantes, ¿Cómo alguien así podía ser mejor? - ¡Oh!, también discutía mucho con Ushio, no había día que no se pelearan. Jojana era realmente divertido. - Se aleja del toque, mostrando un ceño fruncido con su rostro coloreándose en molestia.

\- Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué alguien con tal carácter podría ser bueno para ti?, incluso si fuera el tío Ushio lo entendería pero, pero… ¡DEJASTE A PAPÁ POR UN HOMBRE HORRIBLE! – fue su turno para llorar, dejando escapar otros sentimientos que creyó ya explorados al final del trámite de divorcio de sus padres y decidida la custodia a favor de su padre, teniendo ciertos días al mesa para compartir con su madre.

La oscura sombra sobre sus pómulos como si el día anunciara la posibilidad de lluvias, por un momento dudo sobre sus palabras pero era imposible retractarse en ese punto.

\- Yo amo mucho a Kirio-kun. – repitió, llevando un mechón corto de cabello tras su oreja - Me dio una cantidad innumerable de alegrías, le debo tanto. – poso su vista en la mano izquierda donde antes reposaba un bello anillo – Aun así, Ashita, jamás conseguí amarlo de la misma forma que a… a… "él" – sin darle un nombre que el pequeño de cabellos dorados asociara a la imagen en su mente, prosiguió con otra risa, un poco seca – jejeje, ¿Sabes?, incluso estando al lado de tu padre, pensé en varias razones para continuar a amando a alguien que no volvería a tener presente y sencillamente llegue a la conclusión de que muy en el fondo se trataba de un "hombre" amable que cargaba un gran pesar ¿Curioso, no?, vivir a pesar del dolor, la tristeza y el sufrimiento. – acaricio las flores, sosteniendo un pétalo entre el índice y pulgar – él poseía una fuerza vital incomparable y gracias a ello es que puedo recordarlo y seguir amándolo, tanto.

\- … M-madre… - tartamudeo al ser testigo de tal derroche emocional por su madre. Ella siempre figuraba como una mujer alegre, dulce e ingenua, probablemente para su corta edad no comprendería los significados ocultos en tales palabras, tan solo captaba un amor profundo por sobre el dado a su padre. Ashita mordió el borde de su labio inferior, incapaz de encontrar la fuerza en su voz, hasta que un rayo de luz cruzo su mente - ¿Cuál era su nombre? – Mayuko le sonrió tenuemente, sacando un pequeño paquete envuelto con un sello conocido.

\- Tora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Pienso que a este Fandom le falta más amor.**

**¡VIVA EL TORAMAYU!**

**Ahora ayúdenme a decidir… ¿Le sigo o que quede como One-Shot?**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
